The Land of Angels
by OneShotMarvel
Summary: Sasuke's a meesenger of heaven and a particular red head has sparked an interest in him. But wait, the red head's in a relationship with Hyuga Neji! How are things going to progress? SasukexGaara, slight NejixGaara  PS: This I moved from my old account.


A/N: This is one of my old fics, just moving it to this account. Hope you enjoy it! Even though it may be badly written and what not lol I think I might take my time to re-qrite everything hahaha

**_Chapter One_**

A group of people dressed in black stood in the library, just standing there, reading the others thoughts. Now I am sure you have noticed that these people aren't really people, they are messengers of god, supposedly. They take and lead the spirits of the dead to the other side. These messengers, they were never human and they live forever, never dying, hurting, and feeling nothing. They need not to eat, nor to breath; they are only there to guide the dead to the other world.

One particular messenger sat in an empty chair starring at a girl with navy blue hair and lavender eyes, reading her thoughts as she read an interesting book. She suddenly stood and left, remembering that she had to go pick her small sister Hanabi from school. The black haired messenger starred at her retreating back until someone else sat in the empty chair. He turned his gaze back to the seat to see a red haired boy. The black haired messenger tilted his head and leaned forward, looking intently at the red haired boy. This boy had aquamarine eyes encircled by black rings around his eyes. The messenger began to read the boys thoughts to hear the book being red.

This book, it was a sad and tragic one. Darkness surrounding most of the words, every character consumed in darkness. Why was this boy reading such a book? The boy blinked a few times and looked up to gaze directly into the messengers eyes startling him a bit. The messenger wondered if the boy could really see him, but then the boy shook his head and went back to reading.

'Why? Why do I feel as if I'm being watched?' The messenger heard the thoughts of the other and the side of his lips twitched as if he was forcing down a smile. Now the messenger couldn't take his eyes off the boy. Do you want to know the messengers name? By now I bet you have already found out this messenger's name, his name is Sasuke Uchiha, a very lonesome messenger. The boys name you ask? His name is Gaara, SabakuNoGaara; he too is a very lonesome boy.

"Oy, Gaara, we're leaving! Come and check out your books!" A boy older than Gaara yelled. This boy had shagged brown hair and looked very dirty compared to the very pale red head. Gaara sighed and stood up, once again looking at Sasuke, or threw him perhaps.

A question lingered in Gaaras mind as he walked out of the library, 'what was it?'. What was it that had made him feel watched, disturbed, and yet peaceful? He shook that silly question out of his head as he got in his elder sisters car and she drove. Her sister was a blond haired girl in whom she always had tied up into four pigtails, her name is Temari. His brother, which is the middle child, has dark brown dirty shaggy hair and darker skin than the other two, his name is Kankuro. Gaara was the youngest of the three and the quietest and self kept. He had short chopped red hair, a red kanji love tattoo in which he had gotten made by the age of eight. Their father died a couple of years back, none of the kids were sad about his loss. Temari had taken custody of them since she was eighteen going on nineteen. Kankuro was seventeen and Gaara was fifteen.

"Are we almost there?" Kankuro asked and Temari shot him a glare.

"Be patient Kankuro, it's not like I'm superwoman or anything you know!" She barked and he shrugged. Kankuro was anxious to get home because he had gotten himself a boyfriend named Sakon a couple of Days ago, they had decided that they would go eat in a restaurant and watch a movie today, so Kankuro wanted to get ready.

Like Kankuro, Temari also had a boyfriend; his name is Shikamaru Nara, a very lazy boy with a very high IQ. Shikamaru thinks most things in life to be troublesome or a drag, but tries to keep it to himself while he's around Temari because she can't stand him saying that stuff.

And lastly, Gaara. He was also in a relationship with a boy named Neji. They had been going out now for almost two years. Neji was a very sweet and smart boy; he had long chocolate brown hair and lavender, almost white, eyes. He had a delicate form and was tall. He was a genius, always had the best grades in the school, loved by all, and rich. It's actually a miracle that Neji even liked Gaara, considering he had all the girls after him and he could have gotten anyone better than himself; thank to goddess for Gaara that the Hyuga prodigy actually had a secret crush on him but was too scared to say it.

"We're here." Temari said cutting Gaaras thoughts off. He looked out the car window to see a car parked in front oft heir house. That car was far to familiar to Gara and his siblings. "Well, it seems like someone's here for you Gaara. Shouldn't you get out and greet him?" Temari teased with a smile. Gaara blushed a bit and nodded and got out of the car. The passenger of the other car got out as well with a delicate smile.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked shyly.

"Here to pick you up of course, I got us two tickets to the play you wanted to see." Neji said and Gaaras eyes widened in both shock and amazement.

"You did? But-but I thought they were sold out…" Gaara stumble with his words and was quieted down by a pair of lips on his own. Gaara melted into the kiss, it was amazing. A hand rested on Gaaras left cheek as they tilted their heads for better access. Suddenly a cold chill went up Gaaras spine; he pulled away and looked around making Neji tilt his head in confusion. Gaara had felt it, the same feeling he had felt in the library. Was someone watching him? Yeah, right…who would want to stalk him around?

"Gaara? Are you alright?" Neji asked worriedly. Gaara blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, just…had a strange feeling." Gaara said as he leaned into his lovers' chest. Neji smiled and embraced him. That night was cold and a tad snowy out, so both lovers wore coats. Neji wore a long brown coat, a thin black turtle neck under it and black pants. Gaara wore a short blood red coat, a white long sleeve under it and long baggy black pants.

Sasuke stood there with saddened eyes as he saw the two lovers embrace and kiss. Gaara had sparked an interest in him, but he had a lover. And besides, it wasn't like he could do anything in his current state, being a messenger and all. He vanished into thin air, not that any human would notice, and re-appeared at the library, his home. He saw his friend Naruto staring at a pink haired girl whom kept chatting with her friend whom was blond. Naruto seemed to fancy the pink girl; he did not see why though, she just seemed annoying like many other girls he had seen over the years.

Sasuke walked over to the dreamily blond dobe of a friend whom seemed not to have noticed him there. The raven haired boy glared at his ignorant friend and suddenly slapped him over the head finally catching the others attention. The blond boy, Naruto, was rubbing the back of his head and glaring up at the Uchiha.

"What the hell was that for, teme?" Naruto shouted frustrated.

"Just checking if you were still breathing." Sasuke said coolly.

"Of course I am teme." Naruto said quickly and Sasuke smirked and looked over at Naruto.

"No baka, you're not breathing, never were." Sasuek said and Naruto looked at him puzzled and once he got it shrugged his shoulders with a frown.

" Whatever…" He mumbled

"I see you found someone to fancy." Sasuke said glancing at the bubbly pink girl.

"Yeah, she's really cute! Really strong too, and smart!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke snorted. "It's true teme."

"Sure it is baka." Sasuke said and walked away.

Somehow Naruto knew something was wrong with Sasuke if he had willingly gone to talk to him, well…more like insult and annoying him, but still, something was bothering the raven. He didn't know if he should help or stay put and let him deal with whatever the problem is alone. He decided he would leave the raven alone, since the other always fancied loneliness. He went back to staring at the pink haired girl in front of him; but his mind kept drifting somewhere else, over to his raven haired friend.

Sasuke had begun to roam the library when he sensed something; he turned and saw the red head he admired, Gaara, and his lover, Neji. What were they doing here? Weren't they going to a play of some sort?

"Why did you want to come here Gaara-kun?" Neji asked his red head lover with curiosity.

"I, I really don't know…I just had this weird feeling when I was here before, and then I felt it again a little while ago, and I just wanted to see if there was anything suspicious or remotely strange here…but I guess not…" Gaara said a bit nervous. Neji wrapped his arms around the delicate and rather confused red head and smiled.

"Ah well, maybe there was a ghost following you today." He smiled as he felt Gaara stiffen. "I was just joking love." Neji said and Garaa leaned his head back and glared at his lover.

"Don't do that, you know I hate ghosts…" Gaara said angrily.

"Yes yes, after the Shukaku incident." Neji said and Gaara nodded. Sasuke wondered what they were talking about, the Shukaku incident. Was Shukaku a sort of ghost that had somehow scared Gaara when he was a child? Sasuke wondered but his thoughts were interrupted by the two lovers leaving. He decided he would follow them, even though he loathed the long haired boy Neji.

The three of the arrived at the theater and they quickly walked in, only few sparing glances at the two boys holding each other in an embrace. They did not seem to care weather the two boys were gay, because many in their village were gay themselves. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle as he saw a girl looking horrified by their presence, though many were used to it, others were not. It seems that the two lovers noticed the girls reaction and laugh out full heartedly.

The two lovers, along with the uninvited guest, arrived at their seats and sat down. They had front row seats which, mind you, were the best seats you could get. Sasuke just stood next to them, though no one would notice him standing there at all unless they were messengers as well. The play was amazing, it was fantastic, and all three teenagers, one invisible, couldn't help but smile and gasp at every little magical thing that happened on stage. When the play came to a break, Gaara went to buy some water. He stood up and walked out after informing Neji of where he was going.

Sasuke of course decided to follow, he could at least stare at Gaara for a bit without the brunette in the way of his admiration. As Gaara walked threw the marvelous halls and came to a stop at the small souvenir store Sasuke just admired the small red head. He wished with all his power that Gaara could see him, even if it were for a mere moment.

Gaara turned after buying the drink and walked towards the hall when he saw a boy with raven hair dressed in all black leaning against the wall staring at him. The boy was really very attractive, so he blushed at the thought of him starring at him.

"Um, is there something wrong…?" Gaara asked a bit shyly. The boy looked startled and looked around for a moment before raising an elegant eyebrow at him. Maybe the boy wasn't looking at him; maybe he was just deep in thought. This made Gaara blush in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were starring at me. Sorry for….um...disrupting your thoughts." Gaara said hastily as he quickly moved away, but a strong yet gentle hand gripped his wrist and Gaara turned his head.

"You can…"The black haired boy shook his head and a smile graced the others lips. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Sasuke asked kindly. Gaara, not thinking at all at that moment just nodded. After he nodded his senses came back and blushed.

"Ah, but…I already have a boyfriend." Gaara said and he could have sworn the black haired boys eyes flash with something but was quickly masked with a kind smile.

"That's fine, you can tell him if you like, but I do hope you will come alone." Sasuke said and then suddenly remembered he had yet to introduce himself.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha by the way." He said feeling a bit nervous at being so polite,he never was good at it.

"SabakuNoGaara." Gaara said curtly.

"Nice name, anyway, I'll see you at the library at 8 on the upcoming Friday." Sasuke said and began to walk. Gaara stood frozen for a second and he turned to call out to Sasuke to see no one, Sasuke had vanished.

Confused, Gaara went back to sit with Neji whom seemed to have noticed the quick change of mood in his lovers eyes and facial expression.

"Are you ok love?" Neji asked and Gaara nodded numbly. He couldn't even concentrate on the play before him, his mind drifting to the strange boy.

Once the play ended Neji and Gaara headed home. Giving a goodnight kiss to his lover, Neji let Gaara enter his house. Gaara was happy to be back home, he heard Nejis car driving off and sighed. Tonight was strange.


End file.
